The Cotorgrath Pureborn
Born into indoctrination the Pureborn act as the personal royal guard to Relgriegh as well as her own personal elite, the mirror to the Jeagers of Alicia or the specialist groups of other nations. Be it subterfuge or open combat they are a new and dangerous sight in battlefields and homelands alike, though they are still limited in number as few make the high standards Relgriegh sets. 'History' Those born within capital city of Loreck of Cotorgrath in the present day are concidered to be far and above the breed that came originally from the old days, dark water having passed down the line and become a deeper part of the body and systems of the generations. Children born today are raised in an enviroment that is saturated with the worship of Relgriegh and every facet of daily life is seeped with such a thing, but unlike the older residents they are not forced to drink from the waters in any way, instead they are raised and taught all about Relgriegh properly. This breeds something much more dangerous than a simple mind controlled drone, someone who with their heart and soul believes entirely in their goddess and would be willing to go above and beyond the limitations of their body as well as their sanity to carry out her bidding. A new coming of age ritual was introduced for growing children within Loreck, something orchestrated by Relgriegh herself to weed out the weaker minded spawn from the more pure devotees. To drink from the dark water was something was something common practice but the water that made up the lake deep within Loreck was not the purest substance, those that thought themselves to be worthy were to come to Relgriegh's temple personally to undertake a much more dangerous trial. The first test was not one spoken of for it simply meant the death of those Relgriegh deemeed weak or not worthy for the latter parts, many simply cut down or destroyed by the wave of her hand and often shaving the crowd of potentials down rather quickly. While that may seem to be a grizzly way of pruning the candidates the next method is much more horrifying in scale. The second step was much less graphic, those that were left were to step forward induvidually and while everyone watched they were to drink some of the dark water produced by Relgriegh herself often from her raised hand or whatever means she deemed amusing at the time. Part of the test was for everyone watching too, their reactions and thoughts that would pass through their head as they watched the sight before them and how they reacted as none of them were truly one with her like everyone else as of yet. When the drinker swallowed they would be subject to the horrors that the purest essence of Relgriegh brought, the mental violation, the physical trauma, the sheer horrors that only Relgriegh herself knew about all flowing into one mortal mind at once. This kind of treatment was even darker than the original speaker, Turr had to endure when he originally freed Relgriegh from her sleep, the kinds of things they see are not meant for mortal minds or comprehension. Due to all these factors most die in a violent and loud fashion, screams echoing through the temple, seeking to kill themselves through any means they can around them or simply dying from the system shock that the pure essence brings or quite simply should they scream for too long severed from the world by Relgriegh herself. The process continues in front of all the potential candidate and occasionally one might come up who for whatever reason ceases screaming after a short while or simply does not scream at all, these are the pureborn and these are the ones that become Relgriegh's elite. Consuming the purest of essence they are closer to Relgrigh than anyone else, they know things no other does and sacrifice much of their humanity to become the zealous followers of their dark goddess and in turn they themselves become part of the overarching fold that is the nation of Cotorgrath. Once they have passed the trial the pureborn undergo the usual hard regimen of training that many others would though a lot of the experience is shared from Relgriegh herself that she has gathered through the thousands of years of her life as well as the many hundreds of thousands of years of soldiers within her mental dominion. Due to this their training is usually rapid and concise mostly physical leading to a rapid turn around time of simply a couple of years to produce these elite and highly dangerous members of Relgriegh's personal royal guard far and above the mindless masses she as simply forced into her will, the Pureborn are willing to do it by their own choice and desire and for that they become much more dangerous. Past this most Pureborn tend to give up their name in lieu of a title, most commonly their number in the ranks and any other small embelishments they deem to give themself. 'Capability' Being the elite of Cotorgrath naturally means the Pureborn are far more dangerous than the common soldier though very little of their combat skill comes from personal combat themselves. Every soldier or veteran commanded by Relgriegh has experience of their own syphoned into the minds of the Pureborn thanks to their connection with Relgriegh herself, for every battle fought by her armies more experience is gained for the Pureborn, for every experience a Pureborn has the rest share in that. With this shared connection each Pureborn is as dangerous as the last if not more so, for every Pureborn that dies in battle a stronger and more learned one will soon follow. While that may be the first and most obvious danger of the Pureborn there is another that is far more irregular and potentially lethal, for all parties involved. Each Pureborn is granted access to a small portion of Relgriegh's power when they complete their training, a small sandbox that they are to shape their own unique powers from, though they are not limited to what they create and can tap into as much power as they need or want at any time, the seemingly endless supply that Relgriegh provides allows for it.